Getting Through the Day
by The Punch Lord
Summary: just your every day at school for Lightning. short and sweet, LightningxNoctis, school life


Lightning scowled deeply as she rested her head in her arms, listening to the teacher drone on in his lecture. Her head pounded, sweat beaded down her forehead and made her palms sweaty. She was tired and achy, and would love nothing more than to lay her head down and sleep. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't get in trouble again. At least, not for another month. She was already being watched for fighting a bully that was picking on Serah. Of course she had gotten the blame. So she couldn't risk trouble, or staying home for that matter.

Though she would never willingly admit it, she was sick. Serah knew of course, and tried to persuade her to stay home, but Light brushed it off, stating that she could make it through the day. Now she was having second thoughts.

She glanced at the clock. Another twenty minutes and she'd head to the nurse and get an excuse home.

She glanced at her side when she heard a growl. Sitting beside her was a boy with spiky black hair and frustrated red eyes. He was glaring at an orange he had in his hands; obviously having difficulty with it.

The boy's name was Noctis Caelum, one of the school's cool kids, and she was the "lucky" one to sit next to him. She'd admit it, Caelum was hot, but she didn't have the time looking at boys, with taking care of Serah and her and worrying and planning for their future. So most of the time, she ignored him, and he ignored her.

But for some reason, maybe is was because she was sick, she offered him help. She offered her hand to him, not caring if anyone saw, simply too tired to care, and waited. He noticed her hand right away, glancing at her suspiciously. She just glared at him. _Take it, or leave it. _

Reluctantly, he gave her the orange. She set to work peeling it wit the practiced skill she always had. Serah had difficulty sometimes as well with peeling fruit, so often, it was Lightning to the rescue. Not even looking at the fruit, she peeled away the skin with ease, and gave the meat back to him while tossing the chunk of peeled skin into the trash bin, thankfully, unnoticed by the teacher.

Five minutes later, a paper was passed to her. She blinked in surprise, glancing at Noctis, who merely stared up at the board as if nothing was happening.

_Thanks._

She rolled her eyes and scoffed at the short message. He wasn't much of a talker. So she scribbled a _Your welcome _and passed it back; watchful of the teacher and any girls. She was surprised when it returned.

_What's your name?_

She scribbled _Lightning. _

_ That's an odd name. _

_ It's the only one I'm telling you. _

She saw him blink a the statement, before a small smile tugged at his lips.

_Feisty. Not something I meet everyday. _

_ Well good for you. _

She froze though when the shadow of the teacher loomed over her. Boldly, she looked up to see him glaring down at her. "And what are we doing here Miss Farron?" he asked.

She leaned back coolly in her seat, already knowing how this was going to end. "Taking notes," she replied easily.

"Oh? Those don't look like notes."

"Sir?" they both jumped at the voice, turning, the teacher glanced at the Caelum boy, Lighitng noting that his orange was well hidden from him. "I apologize, I was asking for her help through notes. It's my fault we weren't paying attention in class. Please excuse us," he said charmingly.

The teacher blinked before grunting, "Alright, I'll let it pass for now, but from now on, ask me, after class."

"Yes sir," Noctis promised.

When the teacher turned around, Lightning quickly passed the note over.

_Thank you. _

She was surprised when the note came back with half an orange. _Your welcome, and oranges help with colds. _

She smiled a small smile, glancing at him from beside her, but he was intently watching the teacher, apparently ignoring her. Then with delicacy, she ate the orange happily, feeling better already while the teacher droned on.

Who knows, maybe she could make it through the day.


End file.
